Some image capture devices use phase difference detection sensors (which may also be referred to as “pixels”) to perform autofocus. On-sensor phase difference detection works by interspersing phase difference detection pixels between imaging pixels, typically arranged in repeating sparse patterns of left and right pixels. The system detects phase differences between signals generated by different phase difference detection pixels, for example between a left pixel and a nearby right pixel. The detected phase differences can be used to perform autofocus. In general, phase detection autofocus operates faster than contrast-based autofocus.